


Devil's Backbone

by lostinthemusic6



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthemusic6/pseuds/lostinthemusic6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not / He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Backbone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Devil's Backbone" by The Civil Wars (also where the title was taken from)
> 
> Beth might be a bit OOC in some aspects but I really did like how this one turned out.

She had heard stories of The  _Dixon's_ , of course she had. It was a a small town and word spread like wildfire around her and especially with her working in the only hospital, right smack dab in the middle of that small town, it was impossible not to go home every day without some sort of new gossip about the infamous Dixon's.

They were bad men. They did drugs and got drunk way too much. They liked to start fights - and always  _finish_  them. They abused women and scared children. They were delinquents, up to no good hicks, who shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as everyone else.

At least that's what she had _heard_.

She knew why people told these stories. They were warnings, warnings that she should avoid these men at all costs. If you saw one walking down the sidewalk headed toward you, you were supposed to cross the street, get out of their way, never let them cross paths with you.

They were stories meant to scare you. Horror stories that could keep you up at night and give you nightmares that would wake you up, screaming in terror and drenched in a cold sweat.

Beth thought it was all  _bullshit_.

Maybe that's why, that night she went down to fetch her mail - after being lazy all day and never leaving her apartment - she didn't even question what she did when she collided with one of them, the younger one. She was pretty sure his name was Daryl.

She had just turned the corner and she let out a startled gasp as she hit a wall. No not a wall, a  _person_ , and a very hard person at that. And it was more like that person had hit her. She would have fallen down on her ass if a pair of strong, rough hands didn't reach out, gripping her arms to steady her. A mumbled curse flew out of his mouth before a gruff apology met her ears.

She looked up, her eyes instantly being locked in a pair of wild blue eyes. Blue eyes that seemed to burn with an intensity she couldn't even fathom. They were hard but also soft, the bright blue counteracting any malice that could have shown through. There was a wild spark in them, almost a frantic look but at the same time, she saw something else, something she couldn't put a name to, and just as the sirens began to fill the air, she noticed something else in them as well. Fear.

The two stood there, his hands still gripping her arms and as he quickly glanced behind him, another curse flowing out of his mouth as the sirens seemed to be getting louder, closer, Beth reacted in a way that should have surprised her but it didn't. Her Daddy had raised her to never judge, always give someone the benefit of the doubt, to always try and see the good in someone. So maybe that was why when the man in front of her finally dropped his hands, looking as if he was ready to run again, her own hand shot out, gripping his tightly and even though he stiffened at the contact, she didn't hesitate.

"Come on," she said softly, beginning to turn back around and pull at his arm, heading back to the door of her apartment building.

He seemed frozen in place though, staring at her with wide, distrusting and confused eyes but she just gave his hand a squeeze, giving him a small smile. It was then that she noticed the gash just above his left eyebrow, partially hidden by his hair but the blood was unmistakable and Beth tugged on his hand again.

"I can help," she whispered and this time he began to follow her, though reluctantly.

Just as the flash of red and blue lights filled the street, Beth had pulled him into the building and quickly lead him up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. She locked the door behind them and then she was dragging him again, making him follow her to the kitchen and she made him sit down at the table, pulling a chair out and giving him a stern look.

"Don't move."

She ordered him and then she walked down the hall, grabbing the first aid kit out of the bathroom before she came back and placed it on the table beside him. He eyed it warily and then glanced up at her with an almost confused look but he kept his gaze guarded. She reached her hand out, about to push his hair aside so she could see the gash better but just mere inches before she touched him, his hand shot out, gripping her wrist and she let out a small gasp as she looked down at him. The two stared at each other, his eyes now more guarded than before and for a moment she didn't think he would let her go.

"You're bleedin'." she explained quietly, hoping to ease the tension.

He didn't say anything but he seemed to be searching for something in her eyes and just when she was about to give up, he released his hold on her wrist, letting his hand fall into his lap. She smiled slightly and slowly brushed his hair away, observing the gash.

"Doesn't look like it needs stitches," she whispered, unwilling to bring her voice any higher for fear she might scare him away.

"How'd'ya know?" he asked gruffly, though just as quiet as her and she tried to keep the shock off her face over hearing him speak.

She gestured to the textbook on the table, next to the first aid kit.

"Nursing school," she offered before she went to work, cleaning out his injury and wiping off the excess blood running down his face. Her finger brushed his cheekbone and he spoke again.

"Don't cha know who I am, girl?" he asked roughly, almost a threatening tone to his voice.

"I do." she said simply, reaching for a bandage and finishing up.

"Why ya helpin' me then?" he asked, his voice still rough though she heard just a hint of surprise.

"You needed it," she shrugged.

His eyes narrowed and he seemed confused by her answer.

"You want a drink or somethin'?" she asked then, walking away to throw away the soiled gauze and washing her hands before she went over to the fridge.

He didn't respond and she glanced behind her to see him staring at her but she didn't speak again. Instead she just reached inside and pulled out two cans of Coke before she walked back over to the table, moving her textbook and first aid kit out of the way before she placed the one can in front of him, opening her own as she sat down in the chair opposite him. Once again he didn't speak but he moved his chair to face her and he hesitantly picked up the can, opening it before taking a drink.

"Look, I don't know what happened or what's goin' on but I know you're in some kind of trouble. You're welcome to stay here. The couch is pretty comfy and there's blankets and stuff in that closet over there and the bathroom is down the hall. I'm gonna go get some sleep." she explained before getting up and beginning to walk down the hall.

She knew that she was taking a huge risk, letting a strange man stay in her apartment but at the same time, something just felt right. There was something about him that she couldn't place but she knew, even after hearing all those stories that there was something  _different_  about this Dixon. She saw something in his eyes outside, something that she couldn't identify but she knew it was something  _good_.

"Why ya doin' this, girl?" he spoke up, his voice laced his confusion. "I'm startin' to think yer off ya rocker or somethin'. Ya have to know that I was runnin' from the cops down there." he shook his head, giving her a hard glare as if he suddenly thought she would turn on him.

"I ain't gonna turn ya in or anythin', if that's what you're thinkin'." she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" he asked roughly, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know. I just saw somethin' in ya down there, somethin' good." she struggled to explain.

He let out a scoff. "I ain't a good man." he says, his voice dropping lower, as if he's ashamed of the fact.

She bites her lip, cocking her head slightly. "But ya can't be all bad." she says then, shrugging her shoulders and beginning to turn around when his voice stops her again.

"What's yer name?"

She gives him a smile. "Beth. Beth Greene. What's yours?"

He balks at her, knowing that she had already told him she knew who he was.

He clears his throat. "Daryl." he mutters out. "Daryl Dixon."

She smiles, wider this time. "Well it's nice ta meet ya, Daryl. Goodnight."

With that she turns and makes her way down the hall and just as she is about to close her door, she hears his voice one more time.

"G'night Beth."

.

.

.

She honestly doesn't expect him to be there in the morning when she walks out of her room, dressed in her scrubs and pulling her hair back into a pony tail. She only pauses slightly though when she sees him him standing at the foot of the couch, trying to fold the blanket he must have used.

"Morning," she says, giving him a smile.

He nods his head. "Sorry, lost track'a time." he mumbles, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment being caught still being there.

"It's okay." she says lightly. "I just have to get to the hospital." she explains, giving him a shrug as she picks up her purse off the counter. "Walk me out?"

He grunts and nods his head, looking anywhere but at her. He waits silently as she pulls on her shoes and they walk out the door. He waits as she locks it behind her before they turn and start to head down the stairs. She smiles, pleasantly surprised when he opens the door, holding it open for her.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she teases him and she sees just a hint of a smirk form on his lips, causing her to let out a small giggle.

The door has just barely closed behind them when they hear a shout, causing them both to freeze.

"Dixon!"

They both turn and Beth half expects Daryl to run when they see Sheriff Rick Grimes and his partner Shane Walsh heading straight for them. She sees him shift on his feet and she quickly reaches out, gripping his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and he jumps slightly, glancing down at their now interlaced hands before looking back up at the approaching officers.

"Good morning, Rick," Beth speaks up, giving the two officers a smile. "Shane." she adds, giving Daryl's hand a squeeze.

"Uh, hey Beth," Rick speaks up, surprised at finding little Beth Greene holding Daryl Dixon's hand.

"Been lookin' all over town for ya, Dixon." Shane speaks up, eyeing the two suspiciously but ignoring the confusing situation.

"Why?" Daryl asks gruffly, his voice harder than she had heard it before.

"Got yer brother locked up on drug charges, not to mention nearly beatin' a guy ta death." Shane explains with a smirk and Beth feels Daryl's fingers tighten against her own. "Need ta take ya in for questioning. Got a tip ya could have been there last night."

"That's impossible." Beth speaks up, surprising everyone.

"What do ya mean Beth?" Ricks asks, placing his hands on his hips, looking once again at their laced hands and Shane gives her a glare.

"It's impossible for Daryl to be involved. He was with me." she says smoothly, leaving no room for doubt. Besides, this was Beth Greene, Hershel Greene's youngest daughter, why wouldn't they believe her?

"All day?" Shane questions, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes.  _All_  day and  _all_  night." she drawls, knowing just what she is implying with her words.

The officers glance between the two, seeing the situation for just what it appears to be now.

"Didn't realize you two were even together," Ricks manages to speak up, his eyebrows raised in shock.

"Well it ain't exactly anyone's business, is it?" Beth snaps, glaring at the officers.

"No, guess it ain't." Ricks responds, shaking his head in apparent confusion.

"What happened to your face, man?" Shane asks Daryl then, suspiciously eyeing him, seeming just as shocked at Beth's admission as Rick though he is better at hiding it and Beth is suddenly reminded of the gash above Daryl's eyebrow.

She feels Daryl tense beside her as Rick narrows his eyes, now noticing the injury as well.

"Oh, that's my fault," Beth lets out an embarrassed sounding giggle. "I guess you can say I kinda  _distracted_  him in the shower. Made him crash right into the shower head." she says with another laugh, making sure to give the officers a sheepish smile as she glances up at Daryl.

Rick's jaw visibly drops and Shane takes a step back, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise but also what seems to be interest. Daryl clears his throat and she sees the tips of his ears begin to turn red and she grins.

"Well if ya excuse us, I gotta get to work." Beth says, catching the attention of the three men. "See ya around Rick, Shane." she says and begins to tug on Daryl's hand, much like she had done the night before.

"Yeah, see ya around Beth," Rick says, turning to watch the couple walk away, his expression still coated with shock and disbelief. Shane looks on as well, seeming utterly speechless for once. "Daryl." Rick then says, nodding his head at the man.

The couple don't stop until they are around the corner and standing in front of Beth's car.

"Why'd ya do that?" Daryl speaks up, his voice confused and his eyebrows furrowing.

"Just seemed like the right thing ta do, now do ya need a ride or anythin'?" she asks, beginning to unlock her car.

Daryl just looks at her and shakes his head, obviously confused by the tiny blonde girl in front of him. The girl that just saved his ass without even thinking twice about it. Beth sees his apprehension and lets out a soft sigh.

"Daryl, I get it. Everyone thinks you're a bad man just 'cause of your last name but I think there's more to it than that. Ya don't gotta tell me nothing and I won't ask but I know that whatever happened last night, it wasn't your fault. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I've always been good at reading people. Now you can go on and pretend like nothing happened or ya can come by for dinner tonight. I get off at seven and I like pepperoni on my pizza." she grins at him and just shrugs her shoulders.

Daryl shakes his head, a small surprised smile making his way on his lips. "Yer somethin' else girl, ya know that?"

"I've been told." she laughs and she takes a step toward him before stepping up on her tip toes and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I expect you here no later than seven-thirty, Mr. Dixon." she says then, a teasing tone in her voice and before he could respond she is in her car and driving away, leaving him standing there with a bewildered expression on his face but he can't help but grin as he begins to walk away.

Later, when she gets home from work and there is a knock at her door, she grins as she looks at the clock; seven-thirty on the dot.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
